Between & Among: The Hidden Slytherins
by Ani-Kami Electra-Kami
Summary: The Valentine's Day edition of B&A is up!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. Chapter One ~ Serenity ~ Flying

# Chapter One

## Serenity's POV~

As the other First year Slytherins and I walk to our first flying lesson, I stare longingly at the window that Liz told me was the only window in her isolated room.

Preoccupation, unfortunately, kept me from noticing that the Slytherins (I felt oddly detached from my house) had stopped walking so I walked right into Blaise Zabini.

"Sorry Blaise." I quickly apologize, backing away from the group and looking upward.

My eyes catch on a midnight blue hawk circling above me.

"_Serenity!_" Bluemoon calls down.

"_Be up in a few!_" I call back.

"_All right. I'll be doing some exploring while you're down there._" Bluemoon replies then zooms off towards the Forbidden Forest.

I sigh and look down, stopping suddenly when I notice the Gryffindors walking down the sloping lawn.

I dash towards the broom and pretend to be preoccupied by what broom I should use. I was mostly hidden from the view of the Gryffindors but the other Slytherins were glaring at me.

Then Madam Hooch came.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she barks. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

A quick blink and I know which broom was the most able; the broom on the far end has the best 'rating' in this whole lot. I dash off towards it so no one else would get it.

Only after I stood by my broom did I notice that stood on the Gryffindor side of the line. I feel the Slytherins staring at the side of my face while I pay attention.

"Stick your right hand over your broom," Madam Hooch calls from the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" Everyone shouts, myself being no exception.

"My broom jumps into my hand immediately, but it was one of the few that did. Harry Potter's had done the same as mine but Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over and Neville Longbottom's hadn't moved at all. I nearly smirk when I realize that their brooms were two of the worst here.

Madam Hooch shows us how to mount our brooms without sliding off the end, then walks up and down the line, correcting our grips. I quickly hide my smirk when she told Draco he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," Madam Hooch says. "Keep your broom steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two –"

But Neville Longbottom, beside me, nervous, jumpy and afraid of being left on the ground, pushes off hard before the whistle had even gotten to Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouts but Neville Longbottom was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle – twelve feet – twenty feet.

I see his scared white face look down at the receding ground, see his breath catch, slip sideways off the broom and – 

WHAM – a thud and a nasty crack and Neville Longbottom lay facedown on the grass in a heap in front of me. I recoil in surprise.

Madam Hooch is suddenly in front of me as well, bending over Neville Longbottom, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," I hear her mutter. "Come on, boy – it's all right, up you get."

Madam Hooch turns to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked and clutching his wrist, hobbles off with Madam Hooch, who has her arm around the poor boy.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Draco bursts out into laughter.

"Did you see his face? The great lump!"

"_Ah!!! Serenity! If this is _your_ broom, you're cat food when I get back!_" I hear Bluemoon screech from somewhere over the Forbidden Forest.

I gasp, covering my grin quickly, but I couldn't help but shake from the bottled laughter.

"Shut up, Malfoy." a Gryffindor girl, Parvati Patil, snaps as I edge away from the Gryffindor gaggle. I didn't want any part of the fight that was brewing.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson snarls. "Never thought _you'd_ like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

'_You're certainly one to talk, Pansy. You're two out of three._' I think, edging further away.

"Look!" Draco says, darting forward and snatching something small out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

A Remembrall glitters in the sun as Draco holds it up. '_It must be one of the newer ones,_' I think, '_that Grandpere was working on before we left for Diagon Alley._'

"Give that here, Malfoy," Harry Potter says quietly. Everyone stops talking to watch.

Draco smiles nastily. A smile I knew only too well. Whenever he wore that smile around me, it usually meant that a trip to the hospital wing was in order and it wouldn't be for him.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find – how about – up a tree?"

"Give it _here_!" Harry Potter yells, but Draco had leapt on to his broom and taken off. He _hadn't_ been simply boasting; he _could_ fly well. Hovering level with the top of a near by oak tree, he calls, "Come and get it, Potter."

Harry grabs his broom.

"_No_" Hermione Granger shouts. "Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all into trouble!"

Harry ignores her, mounts his broom and kicks off, soaring upward. He pulls his broomstick up a little to take him even higher.

I laugh harshly at Draco but my laugh was covered by the gasps and screams of girls, Slytherin and Gryffindor alike, and Ron Weasley's admiring whoop.

Harry turns his broom sharply to face a very stunned looking Draco.

"Give it here," Harry calls, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh yeah?" Draco says, trying to sneer but looking worried.

Harry leans forward and shoots towards Draco like an arrow. Draco only just gets out of the way in time; Harry makes a sharp about-face and holds his broom steady. I join Ron Weasley, and a few others, clapping. I sincerely hope that Harry'd teach Draco a lesson.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry calls.

'_Point!_' I declare silently as the same thought strikes Draco's pitiful excuse for a brain.

"Catch it if you can, then!" Draco shouts and throws the Remembrall high into the air and streaks back towards the ground.

The ball rises in the air then starts to fall. Harry leans forward and points his broom handle down – next second he was racing the Remembrall in a steep dive – some Gryffindor girls were screaming – he stretches out his hand – my breath catches as I sense someone coming – a foot from the ground, Harry catches it; just in time to pull his broom straight and he topples gently on to the grass with the Remembrall in his fist.

"_HARRY POTTER!_"

Harry's face falls faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall is running towards us. Harry gets shakily to his feet.

"_Never_ – in all my time at Hogwarts –"

Professor McGonagall looks almost speechless with shock and her glasses flash furiously, " – how dare you – you might have broken your neck –"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor –"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil –"

"But Malfoy –" 

"Not _now_, Mr. Weasley –"

"But Neville's Remembrall –" I find myself starting.

"That's _enough_, Miss Silverwing. Potter, follow me, now."

Harry trudges off behind Professor McGonagall.

'_Poor Harry._' I think. '_He's going to get expelled before he even got to Halloween._'

I absentmindedly take out my wand. Ebony wood with falcon feather and phoenix talon, nine inches with carving that made it look like a feather had been imprinted into the black wood. 

'_I won't stop going to Hogwarts,_' I had silently vowed that summer, '_until I've graduated or I don't have a wand._'

"All right! Enough chatter! Back on your brooms!"

Madam Hooch calls upon her return, snapping me from my reverie.

It turns out that it was quite easy to fly on a broomstick. I just want to hover high in the autumnal air and look out over the surrounding sights. 

I was just about to come down when a broom came flying, out of nowhere, at me. I swerve out of the way.

"_Is that your broom, Serenity?!_" Bluemoon shrieks, turning the broom around. She'd been 'riding' on it. Or, to be correct, she'd grabbed on to the handle and steered it.

I smile.

"_No. That was a Gryffindor boy's. He fell of it and he's in the Hospital wing now._"

"_Oh._" Bluemoon mutters.

"_Give the broom to me. I'll turn it in._" I say, turning around. "_I might even let you ride down with me._"

"_No thanks. I need to grab dinner._" she replies, 'giving' me the broom and flying off.

"_Happy hunting!_" I call after her. She responds with a shriek.

"Silverwing! Get down here! I said go up then come _straight_ back down. Not hover thirty feet in the air!" Madam Hooch yells from the ground below.

"Sorry. Coming! I got Neville's broom!" I yell back, curving around in a small about-face, and lazily spiral back to the ground.

I land gently and hop off the broom.

"Here, Madam Hooch. My bird sort of came across it the hard way." I say, handing her the brooms and trying to hide a smirk of amusement.

"_I'm a _hawk_, Serenity.A _hawk_._" Bluemoon yells from somewhere above.

Madam Hooch looks almost speechless but thanks me and sends me back to the castle. 

'_That was fun._' I think. '_I hope I get to do that again._'

_Disclaimer and Authoress's Note: *clears her throat* Serenity Silverwing and Bluemoon are mine and no one else's! Liz is my friend Electra's and everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling-kami. Thanks for reading!_

~Tes-sama

or

~Ani-Kami


	2. Chapter Two ~ Liz ~ Halloween

**Chapter 2**** **

"You know you're as low as a house elf right now, Liz," Draco comments as I sweep the common room floor. The only reason I was cleaning it was because of his little prank. 

"I heard Harry can fly better than you can, and that was his first time," I smirk, not looking up from the floor. I didn't need to see his face. I could feel his glare. I heard him pull back his foot back one second and I dodge his kicking foot with a quick spin and brought my broom up. I was rewarded with a small "urgh" from Malfoy and a thump as he lands on the ground. 

"You'll pay for that one," Malfoy threatens getting up off his back. I smile as I notice he was moving rather slowly and trying to ease the pain he must be feeling in his gut. 

"I seriously doubt you could in the condition you're in now. I may not have a wand but I can still kick your butt," I point my broom at him and smirk. Then I put my broom down and start sweeping again. "Now if you excuse me I have to get back to my job." 

"I'd make you eat your words, but breakfast is starting and you're not worth missing breakfast for. Have fun cleaning the common room," Malfoy seemed to cheer up again when he remembered why I was stuck with this job. It really was all his fault. He had challenged Harry to a duel and apparently it was a set up. I couldn't sleep so I was roaming around and ran into Filch. He started accusing me of covering for the students who were running around, who I find out the next day were Harry and his group. Before I knew it, I had a month of cleaning the Slytherin Common Room. 

Serenity didn't get off either. Malfoy was so mad that Potter wasn't caught the next day that he used her a punching bag. She put up a good fight but... 

"Figures you'd be daydreaming instead of working. I don't know why I put up with you. You never do anything useful around here," Snape's nagging voice comes up and I release the strong grip I hadn't noticed I had on the broom. I looked down at the ground and started sweeping. 

"Sorry, Professor Snape. I won't do it again," I try to sound as sincere as I could. He obviously wasn't having a good day (like he ever does), and I didn't need he to add more work than he's already given me. If only he wasn't the head of my house, then I wouldn't have to listen to his lectures and do all these extra chores. 

"It had better not. I want this little job done and you down in the dungeon to help with a potion for the Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years," Snape orders. 

"Yes, sir." And with that he left the common room. I sigh. 'At least Halloween is coming up soon.' 

Before I could get another thought in, another figure entered the room; Serenity. I let out a little sigh of relief. If it were any other Slytherin, they'd smirk, remark, and leave, which got rather dull. She came in with the tips of her raven black hair shining silver. It stood out against her black uniform robes. She half smiled at me almost as if she thought it was funny I had to do this job or something. 

"What's so funny?" I ask looking a little indignant, holding my broom like a staff. 

"Nothing really. I just saw your little fight with Draco." 

"You were there that long," I state more than asked a little shocked, but I got over the shock in a second and half smile myself. "So, did you like the show?" 

Serenity nods. "You'll have to teach me that one." 

"You bet I will," I start sweeping again. "Well you better get to breakfast. Mostly everyone else is there by now. What classes you got today?" 

"Ummm," Serenity looks up for a second thinking about her schedule. "Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Herbology in the afternoon." 

"Hmm, I'll meet you at Potions, I guess. I might be able to sneak to the greenhouses without Snape knowing." 

"Okay. I'll see you soon, then. Good luck with the seventh years," Serenity calls back as she races to the door, not wanting to miss any more of breakfast, though it probably won't be pleasant with Draco now in a bad mood. 'At least Halloween's coming soon. Everyone could do with a holiday right about now.' 

********2 ½ weeks later~ Oct. 30********

"I think you went a little too far on that one, Serenity," I say as we run into an empty classroom on the third floor. 

"Really? You think so?" Serenity asks almost beaming. Ever since Harry had gotten on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and received the latest broom, the Nimbus 2000, Malfoy had become angrier than he usually was. It got rather frightening at times. Most of the time, he was just on nerve and this time Serenity had gotten to him a little more than usual. 

She had not only compared Harry's Nimbus 2000 to Draco's Comet Two Sixty but had even gone as far as to repeat Madam Hooch's words about how Draco had been flying all wrong from the beginning, her own insulting words sprinkled every now and then. Then, when he threw a punch at her, she dropped down and tripped him. After that, it was an all out chase. 

"Yeah, I-" I cut off when I hear the sound of feet coming around the corner. I lean against the wall and Serenity did the same. The closed door was now the only thing between the Slytherin "Blood Gang", as Serenity had so affectionately termed it, and us. We watch silently as the vague figures of the gang race by the door window and heard them turn to the next corridor. Then there was silence. 

Serenity opens the door ever so slightly and listened as the boys' footsteps faded further, no longer muffled by the door. Then she said, "It's safe. They're gone, for now." 

"Well that was exciting," I say as we came out of the classroom. 

"Ye-" Serenity starts but stops looking behind me. I feel a tiny pain on the back of my head. I turn around slowly and saw, only about five feet away, Filch. 

"What are you doing here?" he asks, glaring as usual. 

"Just walking and talking," I say a little smartly. 

"Really?" he asks, though I was sure he was trying to find some reason to give us a detention. "Well you shouldn't play around in the halls. And if I find something wrong around here, then you better hope I give you a small detention." 

"Well, we'll be going now," Serenity says, practically shoving me around the corner before I could respond to the threat. Once we were out of Filch's sight she said, "Let's see if we can get to the common room without running into Draco and the gang." 

"Good idea." 

*****

Unfortunately, Draco doesn't forgive and forget easily. In fact, he was more furious at the two of us than he was yesterday. 

"I guess he couldn't save his revenge till tomorrow," Serenity sighed as she rubbed her legs. Draco had been waiting for us right by the door of the girls' dormitory. Rumor had it though, that before we came out, Pansy had thought Draco was waiting for her and made a complete fool out of herself in front of everyone in the common room blushing and fluttering her eyes at Draco. 

"You know, if they didn't stay in their little pack, then we could probably have taken them...." 

"But Draco knew we didn't stand a chance against fifteen of them," Serenity finishes the sentence that I'd started. 

"Though I did get to kick Flint where it counts," I say, smiling to myself as I remembered the 6th years face when I hit him. Though I didn't get to enjoy that victory long because Goyle punched me in the gut the next second. 

"Yeah, and I got Bletchley on the foot," Serenity says. I had to laugh at that one. Serenity had made a lucky stomp at the Slytherin Keeper, and everyone, gang and us alike, were pretty surprised as we watched him cower to the ground. You'd almost feel sorry for the guy if his buddies hadn't started beating the crap out of you the next second after. 

"Well we have some time to patch up before the feast," I said looking in the mirror on the first year girls' room wall. A few brushes here and there and a couple of red marks that would have been cuts if I were mortal. Serenity wasn't looking too hot either. "What classes do you have left?" 

"Just Charms," Serenity answered looking through the mirror as well. "But that's after lunch." 

"Well, shall we have lunch with Rena, Cathy, and Hidee?" I asked looking in the direction of the hospital wing. It would be good to see those three again. House elves were definitely better company than Draco's gang for lunch. 

"Definitely." 

We head off to the hospital wing avoiding as many people as possible so as not to attract too much attention. We got there in no time and were instantly met with peevish-looking Madam Pomfrey as we entered the door. 

"Oh no, what did you do this time?" Madam Pomfrey asks, looking us over. 

"It's not as bad as it looks," Serenity says, trying to sound sincere but fails. 

"Yeah, we're just making sure you're not bored," I said cheerfully catching Rena's blue eyes. 

"We will take care of them, Madam," Rena spoke up. "You can relax, Madam." 

"Okay, Rena. I leave them to you three," Madam Pomfrey says, going into her office. Cathy and Hidee suddenly came out of nowhere and led us to the beds in the back of the room. We talked for a while as Cathy cleaned up Serenity's cuts and Flare added entertainment when he came up with food from the kitchens. Before we knew it, lunch was over and Charms was about to start. 

"I'll meet you later, Serenity," I said as we walked out of the hospital wing. "I promised Hagrid I'd help with the decorations for the feast." 

"Okay, I'll see you there, then," Serenity calls back as we walk away in separate directions. When Serenity was out of sight, I apparate into the Great Hall and help Hagrid take the bats in. 

"I hope this don' scare 'em too much," Hagrid says, scooting more bats inside. 

"It doesn't. They like it inside, but I'll leave the windows up top open so they can get out if they want," I say, shooing more in. 

Soon it was time for the feast. I found Serenity from the mob of students coming in. Unfortunately, I also caught Draco's eye while leaving the mob and could see he was ready for another fight. Luckily, he couldn't start anything big during the feast with Dumbledore and the other professors around. 

We found seats farthest from Draco as we could. Everything looked great and the food was fit for kings. 

"Hey Liz, duck," Serenity commands looking in the direction of Draco. 

"Gotcha," I bent down as if picking up a fallen napkin and heard a splat of some sort hit the wall near me. I come up slowly, "Thanks." 

"Anytime. I do believe Draco wanted you to have some of his baked potato," Serenity calmly says looking at the wall. "Do you still want it?" 

"No, I'm not in the mood really. Would you like to give it back? I can't seem to remember a reverse charm that doesn't involve a wand at the moment," I asked grinning mischievously. Serenity mirrors the look and says, "I'd be honored." 

She was about to take out her wand when Professor Quirrell sped into the Great Hall in a flat-out run. 

"Troll - in the dungeon - thought you should know," Quirrell gasps and then sank to the floor in a dead faint. After that, fear broke out in the Hall. Prefects herded their houses to their common rooms. 

"I'll be back," I say turning towards the head table. I floating above the students and met Dumbledore's impressively calm face. 

"Liz, make sure all the students stay inside their common rooms. Don't let any of the first years stray." 

"Yes, sir." 

I float around watching the students go and noticed Harry and Ron with the Hufflepuffs. I curiously watched as the two separate off and I float down in front of them. "Where do you two think you're going?" 

"Hermione's in the girls' bathroom. She doesn't know about the troll. We're going to get her and go back to the common room," Harry says, his eyes showing how sincere he was. I caught another first year, probably a Hufflepuff, looking around almost tearful. She must be lost. 

"Okay, Harry," I say, taking my eyes off the little girl for a second to look Harry in the eyes. "Go on. But be careful and don't get caught or I'm in for it too." 

Harry and Ron nod back in response and went down the corridor. I walk the girl to her common room, which did turn out to be Hufflepuff, and walk around the school looking for any other strays. I was about to head back when I heard a scream and ran towards it. What I found was one very scared Hermione, two tired looking Gryffindor boys who weren't suppose to be caught, three professors, and a very unconscious mountain troll. 

"Great," I sighed under my breath as Snape glared towards me. "At least the troll is unconscious." 

Snape started walking towards the direction of the common room signaling me to follow. I walked behind, my head low; I'm in trouble again. Draco's going to have a holiday now. Oh well, maybe I'll get a chance to hit him with a broom again. 

Disclaimer: Liz, Rena, Cathy, and Hidee are mine. Serenity belongs to Ani-Kami and all the rest goes to the great JKR.


	3. Chapter Three ~ Serenity ~ Thanksgiving,...

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Serenity's POV~

"Let me see," I ponder, gazing into the old mirror of my dorm, "what am I thankful for this year?"

I immediately realize the first answers. "I'm thankful for being able to attend Hogwarts and I'm thankful for having Liz for a friend."

It was fairly early in the morning of November twenty-first, or to me Thanksgiving. I had a little tradition of thanking whatever or whoever gave me what I was thankful for.

A rapping on the window by my bed startles me away from looking in the mirror. It was Bluemoon.

I rush over to the window and open it quickly so that the incessant tapping wouldn't wake up the other Slytherin girls.

"_It took you long enough to open –_" Bluemoon starts scolding loudly but I grab her beak roughly to silence her.

"_Quiet! Do you want the trolls to wake up?_" I snap quietly. Bluemoon shakes her head and I let her beak go.

"_Letters from Lauren, Lavendar and Terra. The package is from Lauren as well._" Bluemoon hisses peevishly.

"_All right,_" I whisper, "_I'm sorry. Thanks. Stick around. I need you to deliver a few things._" I add and leave her at the window.

I dash over to my trunk and grab two already sealed envelopes, and a spare bit of parchment and another envelope for a reply to Aunt Lauren.

I quickly scribble an address on each of the sealed envelopes, each containing the same message: _Thanks for being a true friend. May we meet again._

Lavendar Rosethorn

American Star Academy of Witchcraft

Four Corners, USA

and

Terra Solwind

Catswings Institute of Magic

Northern California, USA

I untie the two letters in Bluemoon's right talon and the package, the letter from Lauren was attached, in her right talon and replace it with my letters.

I set the letters from Lavendar and Terra aside and tear open Lauren's package. What was inside made me gasp.

Inside was a robe much like my Hogwarts robes but made of well-tanned hide and elaborately beaded. I take the robe out reverently and notice that a glittering black hawk with shining silver-tipped wings adorned the left shoulder. And at the bottom of the package was a beaded headband with another black hawk with silver-tipped wings.

I snatch Lauren's letter up from the floor where it'd fallen, tear it open and read.

'Dear Serenity,

I figured that you wouldn't want to give up on our little family tradition. Since I can't very well make you a new set every year, what with my new job in the American Ministry, I made it large and double hemmed it so you could adjust it as needed. Archie still is laughing at me for putting what he calls 'Dad's old bird' on it even though he knows that bird is your namesake. 

Diana is having a blast at Artene and she sends her love.

Got lucky that Bluemoon was on her way back to England with those letters from Lavendar and Terra; Sunsmear's off with Diana's robe.

Love you lots, witchgirl!

Lauren Blacksun'

I shove the letter away and grab the spare piece of parchment and quill. '

'Aunt Lauren,

Thank you _so_ much! It's positively gorgeous! Thank you for being such a wonderful aunt. I wish I could see you. Good luck with your new job. Love and Flights!

Je T'aime,

Serenity Silverwing'

"_There you go. Hurry up. Pansy'll wake up soon._" I say, tying the letter to Bluemoon's right leg.

"_See you!_" Bluemoon calls, flying back out the window.

"_Warm thermals!_" I call back, waving after her. I whirl around and practically pounce on the beautiful robe and headband.

I hold the robe out in front of me then quickly change into it. I pull back my hair and restrain it with the headband. I turn around in front of the mirror and crane my head around to look at the back.

My family coat of arms was magnificently beaded onto the back. The wands, on the lower, French tribond portion, almost look real, if a little too small to be of much use. And the upper portion, the Native American portion, had feathers, and a solar eclipse that look as realistic as the wands.

"I'm thankful for my aunt making this for me." I add, turning around again to look straight at the mirror.

"I'd be thankful if you'd just apparate off the face of the planet." says the tired but sneering voice of Pansy.

"Where'd that come from? The stone age?" sneers Millicent, sitting up in her bed.

"For your information, Millicent, this is formal where I come from." I reply quickly and leave the dorm to head to breakfast.

As I walk through the Common room, I feel all the eyes of the people staring at my, to them at least, unusual outfit.

I walk quickly to breakfast, thankfully no one else was in the corridors and, once in the Great Hall, I sit at the Slytherin table with Liz, who was goggling at me.

"What?" I ask innocently, dripping maple syrup on my sausages.

Liz blinks and opens her mouth as if to say something but nothing comes out so she closes it. A few seconds later she tries again and this time her voice worked.

"Where'd you get that?" Liz asks, a note of wonder not quite hidden.

"My aunt sent it and I got it this morning." I answer. "Just in time too." I add.

"Just in time for what?" Liz asks, curiosity overcoming her.

"Thanksgiving." I answer shortly, starting to eat.

A look of polite confusion plasters itself on Liz's face. _Great. She's not going to ask her question so I have to guess what she wants to ask._

"Oh come on! Don't tell me that you don't know – " I start exasperatedly before Liz interrupts.

"Oh no! I know what Thanksgiving is but why are you wearing that instead of your Hogwarts robes?" Liz corrects.

"Oh! That's much easier to explain! You see, it's been a tradition on my mom's side since before the Civil War." I answer cutting a pancake in half. "We've always worn formal dress on Thanksgiving and at Artene, we mocked out the First Thanksgiving. There's this big feast in the evening after sandwiches for lunch – it was just great!"

"You _do _realize that Snape will kill you when he sees you're not in your Hogwarts robes." Liz states more than asks.

"I'd like to see him get a valid point on the topic." I shrug and resume eating.

"This, I'm _going_ to see." Liz says, laughing.

Breakfast came and went without a single food item flying our way. The problem only came when it was time for class.

As I walk through the halls toward Defense Against the Dark Arts, even some Hufflepuffs stare at me.

I give a small wave to two Ravenclaws outside the History of Magic classroom, Carita Reilin and Lisa Turpin, who goggle but quickly grin and I walk out of their sight.

I got to Professor Quirrel's room before the other Slytherins but the door was still closed.

I tap politely on the door but there wasn't an answer. After about a minute of waiting outside the room, Professor Quirrel came down the hall. He looks shocked when he saw my robes.

"M – Miss – " he starts, trying to sound severe but the stuttering didn't help. I stop him.

"I'd like to wear these robes today. It's been a tradition in my family for years and I don't wish to break it." I explain calmly. It was a lot easier to keep my cool when I was trying to convince Quirrel than with any other professor.

"Ve – Very well, Miss Si – Sil – Silverwing. S – So – So long as this only happens once?" Quirrel's voice rises questioningly.

"Once a year, third Thursday of November only." I answer, holding a hand up in promise.

"All – All right. C – Come – Come in. I expect your class will be here shortly." Quirrel says, gesturing for me to enter the classroom.

Defense classes were pretty much a joke. One simply couldn't take the stuttering professor seriously. Most of the class goofed off while I finished a History assignment that was due tomorrow.

At the end of the 'lesson', I try to hurry ahead of the other Slytherins but I'd lost Draco ahead of me in the crowded Charms corridor. When I got to Professor McGonagall's room, she was already at the door, glaring with thinned lips down the hallway at me.

"Would you care to explain what your doing in non-uniform robes?" Professor McGonagall asks severely. My calm manner dissolved.

"I _can_ explain, Professor!" I plead, frantic. I had about as much a chance of convincing her to let me wear my new robes as being accepted in Slytherin (not that I'd want to).

"Then do." Professor McGonagall says, moving into her classroom. I follow her apprehensively.

"Well… Today is Thanksgiving in America and my family has a tradition of dressing Native American formal style and I didn't want to stop because of a dress code."

All this came tumbling from my mouth in a rush. I'm sure she wouldn't let me continue to wear the hide robes. Her glare didn't seem to soften.

"Please, professor. It's been a tradition since before the American Civil War." I plead, desperate. I hold my breath, waiting for her decree.

"Only on Thanksgiving and only because it's a tradition that seems very important to you." Professor McGonagall says, a faint smile flashing across her face.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall! You won't regret it!" I quickly sit down, smiling like an idiot.

Professor McGonagall sits down at her desk. "I'd better not, Miss Silverwing."

When the rest of the Slytherins came in, Draco threw me a look that made me suspect who had tipped Professor McGonagall off about my robes.

Transfiguration was fun, unless you count Millicent turning her feather, which we were supposed to be turning into quills, into a bird that refused to be caught.

Lunch was ridiculous. Practically every five minutes, I had to duck flying food. I envied Liz, for she could sit at any table she wanted but she did throw me warning looks or signals, from the Gryffindor table with Harry, that spared me from a baked potato, several various hard fruits and a _very_ ripe piece of melon.

The class I'd been looking forward to came right after lunch; Charms.

My Charms classes with Professor Flitwick were, by far, my favorite, closely followed by Transfiguration. Well, except that one time Ian Nott conveniently missed his feather with a levitation charm and hit me. I'd gotten a detention not long afterward because Snape caught me using the same charm on Ian.

I had left lunch early, as was usual on Thursdays, and, as I turned the corner to the Charms corridor, I find Draco, Crabbe and Goyle thrashing mid-air. I gape at them for a moment, and then pelt back to the Great Hall, grinning.

I dash past the Slytherin table and run right to the Gryffindor table and Liz.

"Liz!" I gasp, panting for breath, then whisper in her ear, "Charms corridor. Funny. Have to see. Draco."

I'd said the magic word. Liz whirls out of her seat and turns to Harry. "Sorry Harry. Something's just popped up. I have to go. I'll see you later!"

Liz waves as I lead her off at a run.

"What's up?" she asks as we dash up the marble staircase.

"You'll see." I say, grinning as we pelt up another stairwell and reach the Charms corridor.

When Liz saw Draco fighting against the hover charm on him, she cracks up. I join her, practically rolling on the floor. It wasn't long before there was a crowd of laughing students around us.

"_What is this?!_" shouts a familiar but nor welcome voice. I grab Liz roughly.

"Hide!" I whisper urgently, shoving her towards the depths of the crowd.

"What about you?" Liz asks, pushing back towards me.

"There's no way I can hid in a crowd with this on." I answer quickly, pointing to my robes. "Just _go!_" Liz vanishes into the crowd.

"What's going on here!?" yells Snape, trying to shove his way to the front of the crowd.

When Snape saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle thrashing in the air, his sneering mouth drops open but he quickly recovers. He raises his wand and mutters, 'Finite incantatem."

Draco and his goons fall to the floor with an audible thud. The crowd, myself no exception, breaks into fits of sniggers.

"Get to class!" Snape roars at the crowd. The crowd breaks up and I try to slink unnoticed past Snape to the Charms classroom.

"Silverwing! Come with me! _Now!_" Snape barks. I freeze in my tracks. _Busted!_ a voice declares haughtily in the back of my mind.

I turn around and follow Snape dejectedly down flights of stairs to his office near the dungeons.

"How _dare_ you! Why do you act like this? Like a child. Everyday you disgrace our house more and more. Have you no sense?," Snape asks me, glaring. But he leaves no time to answer as he goes on. "You forget your place, Silverwing. You're a first year, remember? I am your teacher and Head of your House. Or do you forget what house you're in? Allow me to refresh your memory. You're a Slytherin, now start acting like one. For heaven's sake, you're friendly with Ravenclaws and you stood up for a _Gryffindor_! Now you attack your own housemates when their back is turned. What's wrong with you? Have you no honor?" Snape lectured, pacing behind his desk.

"I've honor enough to continue following long _respected_ traditions even if I'm in a different country and it's against a rule or two!" I reply hotly, glaring at Snape.

"You disregard the uniform," Snape continues. "You disgrace us all with your little antics. You're making yourself out to be an idiot. Do you have any dignity left? Hanging around with Liz, another disgrace to Slytherin, and the House Elves, wearing ridiculous outfits and showing absolutely no respect to your fellow Slytherins or myself. You're a disgrace!"

"I'll start showing respect when I start getting it and I'd rather be a disgrace to Slytherin than a disgrace to my family. You know? That funny little thing that'll be in my life after seven years here?" I retort, my voice rising defensively.

"This exactly what I'm talking about. You're a smartass and you're going to get into trouble with that mouth of yours one day and I promise I'll be there to laugh. I'm giving you a week to shape up or I'll be forced to use more drastic measures to get you to start respecting _your_ house. Now, go to the Common Room and sweep the floors the muggle way. Consider it your punishment for wearing that atrocity."

With that, Snape throws a muggle broom at me. I reflexively catch it before it would hit me.

"Go!" Snape snaps, sitting down at his desk. I leave the office for Slytherin Tower, head hanging in mock-shame.

I gave the blank, stone wall the password ("Mudbloods") and enter the Common Room, starting when I see Liz lounging in the chair nearest the entrance.

"So?" Liz prompts, standing up.

"So… I'm stuck sweeping for following a tradition," I answer, turning around and starting. "Get up in the air. The sooner I get this done, the less time Draco has to gloat."

So Liz floated above the floor as I swept. When I was done, I swept the dust and dirt into the fire.

I wipe away the sweat that had gathered on my brow and straighten up. "Oh! Ow. My back hurts… Oh but it was worth it to see Draco thrashing against that Hover charm." I say with a grin to Liz.

"Let's get dinner." Liz suggests, landing lightly on the now clean floor.

"Yeah! I'm starved. I didn't get much at lunch because I was dodging food." I agree eagerly, leaning the broom against the side of the fireplace.

WE walk up the stair and get to the entrance hall. Across the hall, just coming down the stairs, I see Draco talking with Marcus Flint. Marcus waves his wand and the floor about ten feet in front of me, right in my path and no way to avoid it, glistens with water all the way to a few feet away from the doors to the Great Hall.

I stop abruptly and stop Liz from walking on. I nod imperceptibly to the slippery floor.

"Follow my lead." I mutter out of the side of my mouth. Liz nods.

I start running straight at the water. We had to time it just right.

I reach the slippery floor in three strides; the third one placed my left foot just inside the large puddle. I bring my right foot forward and lean on it, holding myself similar to a surfer from California. I immediately start gliding speedily towards the Great Hall's doors, Liz behind me.

The end of the water speedway was nearing so I brought my left foot forward and stepped quickly onto the dry floor, jogging for a pace to slow my momentum. I turn to see Liz wobbling as she slowed more naturally. I grab her hand and help her to the dry floor. 

I turn around and wave cheerfully at Marcus and Draco, who look dumbstruck.

"Just like roller-skating." I say to Liz and enter the Great Hall. I take my seat at the far end of the table.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Liz asks, sitting down across the table from me.

"Roller-skating back in the states and Herbal Medicines class at Artene. Terra would always spill hers." I answer, piling food on my plate.

"Sounds like Neville in Potions." Liz says, adding carrots to her plate.

"Not exactly. Terra was just a bit of a fumble fingers. Besides, Madam McCloud was a lot nicer about it than Snape." I answer.

I sigh. _My first Thanksgiving abroad and… ah!_ "I almost forgot!" I exclaim.

"What? Liz asks, looking up from her plate.

"Thanks." I say, smiling.

"For what?" Liz asks again, intrigued.

"For being my friend." I answer and return to eating my dinner.

From across the table, I hear Liz say, "You're welcome."

I smile and continue eating, sending a silent prayer. _Thank you who ever made it possible for me to come to Hogwarts._

_ _

Disclaimer: Serenity Silverwing, Lavendar Rosethorn, Terra Starwind, Archie and Lauren Blacksun, Bluemoon, Artene School of Shamanism, American Star Academy of Witchcraft, Catswings Institute of Magic, and Madam McCloud (no relation to Duncan McCloud or whoever that Highlander character is) are mine! Liz is Electra's and all other characters, places and personalities are J.K. Rowling's. Electra-chan! Your turn!

~Tes-sama

or

~Ani-Kami

_ _


	4. Chapter Four ~ Liz ~ Slytherin Vs. Raven...

Chapter Four

Liz's POV~ 

It was a cold winter morning, and I find frost on my bed. Peeves! He always managed to open the window by my bed every week without me noticing. I brushed off the ice and looked out the window. The wind blows out over the trees and almost seems to whisper in my ear. The snow thinly covered the ground and the lake was the bluest I had ever seen it. Everything was just so peaceful. I sit on my bed looking out at the beautiful scenery for a while. Yet something nags at the back of my mind. I lay back on my bed and rolled to the other side looking at the calendar. December 14. The day was circled in green and silver ink that shimmered a little. Under the date, in Serenity's multicolored inks, read:

** **

**Slytherin ****Vs********Ravenclaw**** **

"Slytherin," I hear myself predict without even thinking. "Dammit! Why'd I have to say that? Now they're gonna win." 

"Who's going to win what?" Peeves asks, coming up behind me. 

"Never mind," I sigh, turning towards the intruder. "What do you want?" 

"Nothing. Just bored." 

"Liar, but I'm not going to ask. I have better things to do," I state, getting off my bed and straightening it. 

"I still don't see why you don't have any doors in this room," Peeves says, bouncing on the walls as if looking for a door while knocking things down in the process. 

"To keep most annoyances out. Unfortunately, you can't take a hint," I answer while catching my used-to-be hung robes before they hit the floor. 

"Oh, I'm hurt," Peeves says, putting on my hat and hiding his eyes. 

"Yea, yea, yea," I roll my eyes and snatch my hat off his transparent head. "Look, I have work to do on the field before the game. I don't have time to mess around." 

"Oh Quidditch," Peeves acts as if he were talking about sewage. "I don't see what's so great about that stupid sport, anyway." 

"You're lying again," I respond, putting the robes over my shirt and sweat pants I had bought in the muggle world. "You loved the sport when you were alive. You forget. I was there." 

But I didn't go any further on the matter. I put on my black hat and make a little wave of good-bye to Peeves then I apparate over to the Quidditch field. 

The field was so beautiful in the morning. The grass shone with frost as the wind brushes it softly. I take a deep breath of the fresh air and then start off towards the edge of the field where I see shadowed figures. I walk over and meet the two house elves, Dug and Treg. Treg had his messy tan-brown hair covered one of his eyes, and Dug's golden brown hair covered both. They were both wearing tea cozies and picking up some trash that, no doubt, was left over from the Slytherin practice last night. 

"How much is left?" I ask looking around, but they didn't need to answer. I see the whole top of the Quidditch poles on one end were rolled with toilet paper. The Slytherin team knew who had to clean the stadium up before the matches and went all out to make my life and the house elves lives a living hell. "Never mind. I'll tend to the poles." 

"Thank you, Liz," Treg says gratefully as his eyes moved up the poles. They were just so high. "We can get the rest." 

"Anytime," I float up to the first pole and looked at it. The paper was wet from the melted ice and really didn't look sanitary. "Yuck! I'm not touching that." 

I put my hands together as if praying and closed my eyes. I picture the three poles and their papered design. Then, I picture them unraveling from the poles and back into rolls. "_Reversarius_." 

I feel as a wave of some sort shot out of my hands and all my energy seemed to be gone with it. I slowly float down to the ground and open my eyes. I see the toilet paper unravel into rolls and drop to the ground next to me. 

"It worked," I almost laugh as I sit up. I hadn't expected a wand spell to actually work without a wand, but it zapped most of my energy. I stood up slowly and picked up the three rolls smiling to myself. 'I guess you don't need a wand after all,' I thought as I walk back to the house elves and saw Dug staring wide eyed at me. "What?" 

"Nothing, Liz. We appreciate your help." 

"Anytime," I walk off the field to the school slowly. I walk into a side entrance of the Great Hall behind the Slytherin table. I spot Serenity at the end of the table dodging a cube of ice. I quietly move to the empty chair next to her and sit down. 

"What happened to you?" she asks looking at my face. "You look like you ran around the school twenty times." 

"I do?" I put my hand on my face and felt the sweat on my forehead. That spell really took it out of me! "I just cleaned up the field." 

"And...." Couldn't fool her! 

"I just used a difficult spell, that's all," I said not wanting to go into it lest a few certain ears were listening. I decide to change the subject. "You're sitting with your friends during the match, right?" 

Serenity looks to the side where Draco and them were getting the hint, "Yes, with Lisa and Carita in the back. Can you sit with us?" 

"I wish," I sigh. I was forced to sit on Slytherins' side during matches, and I knew Snape wouldn't let me sit with Serenity and her friends on Ravenclaws side. I left Serenity with her friends and headed off to the field alone. I hadn't walked far when I got pushed from behind. I was still weak from the spell so I feel and heard Malfoy's annoying laughter behind me. 

"Ha, ha, ha," I laughed sarcastically as I got up and brushed some frost off my robes. "You guys are hilarious, really." 

I saw Snape a little further back glaring at me as if I had pushed them. I didn't feel like getting him angrier. His leg didn't look so good. Harry had mentioned something about him going on the forbidden corridor, but I wasn't sure if Snape was that stupid. I knew about the three headed dog, Fluffy, and you'd have to have a death wish to want to go in there. I turned back to the field and headed off again, this time, a little faster. I went up the stands on Slytherins' side and sat in the back avoiding any eye contact with Snape or Malfoy. 

After about twenty minutes the game finally started. Fourteen broomsticks went into the air and the Quaffle went into Slytherin possession. I could hear the Gryffindor commentator, Lee Jordan, faintly in the background making remarks about Slytherin every chance he got. No one could blame him. The team cheated in every way they could get away with. I toned out everything and just watched. The feeling that Slytherin was going to win became stronger. I watched as Flint and Warrington, two of the chasers, passed the Quaffle back and forth to each other through the Ravenclaw chasers easily. Then Montague came down out of nowhere. Flint passed it to him. Immediately after he caught it, he tossed it through the middle goal before the Ravenclaw keeper knew what happened. 

"Another ten points for Slytherin," I sighed looking at the scoreboard. Slytherin now had 90 and Ravenclaw with 50. I put my hands over my eyes in disgust as one of the Slytherin beaters, Bole, hit the Ravenclaw seeker on the head "accidentally" with a Bludger. I was sick of watching this corrupt game. I heard screams of cheering from all around me and looked up. I saw Higgs, the Slytherin seeker, holding a golden object in his hands. The snitch. So that's why Bole hit the other. 

I looked over the crowd and saw the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs arguing this case. I tried to spot Serenity but it was a hopeless search in all the confusion. In the end Slytherin won, 140 to 50. 

I walked down the stands towards the exit and saw Serenity leaving with her friends. She was walking backwards so she couldn't see me. She was waving her arms around obviously arguing something and then she bumped into a guy next to her and knocked him on the ground. I walked over to group and saw shock on Serenity's face as she looked down at the guy. It was Malfoy. 

"Great," I say sarcastically as Malfoy got up. He looks first at Serenity and then the others with her. I watch as his eyes looked out to where they had just come, the Ravenclaw stands, and narrow. Then his eyes fell on me and I could see an evil plot was creating in his mind. Then he looked back at Serenity and said, "You must be suicidal, Silverwing. Do you think you can get away with cheering for another house? Snape's going to kill you once I tell him. Maybe he'll allow Filch to use those chains. And on top of that you got my new robes dirty!" 

"And messed up his hair," Goyle adds in his low voice and a few snickers could be heard from the crowd that had gathered, mostly Slytherins. Malfoy's face seemed to turn a slight pink for a second. 

"Shut up Goyle," he snaps, elbowing Goyle in the gut slightly. I took the chance to look around the crowd. Most of the Hufflepuffs had scurried off and a few Ravenclaws. Gryffindors were around the outside and I thought I saw a patch of messy black hair near the right coming from the stands. All around us was Draco's thugs. We were completely out numbered. There's no way we could fight them all off. They seemed to be blocking all exits except.... except by an exit on the far left that practically led to the Forbidden Forest. Serenity's friends had started shuffling back into the crowd while trying to bring Serenity with them but she seemed to refuse. 

"Glad to know freedom of speech is so well preserved." Serenity says with a suspicious glint in her eye. 

I caught her eye and then nodded toward the left exit. She nodded slightly as Malfoy came back to the situation at hand, and Crabbe started cracking his knuckles. I watched as Serenity's hand was signaling. _One..;_

"Well Draco," Serenity was saying, " if you're going to beat us up 51; " _Two..;_ "51; then you'll have to catch us first!" _Three_. 

I raced towards the exit with Serenity right behind me. I couldn't hear Malfoy for a second. He must be in shock of a quick action like that. But a moment later he commanded, "Get them!" 

We ran out of the exit at full speed and turned just before going into the edge of the forest. I looked back for a second and saw Gryffindors casually getting into Draco's way as he tried to follow us. I gave out a laugh and ran into Hogwarts with Serenity. We ran right through the main floor making sharp corners and running right through a shocked Bloody Baron, which wasn't pleasant. Ghosts are just so cold! We came to the back door and stopped to open it. Throwing ourselves onto the wet grass, we laughed and relaxed. Draco would probably be searching the school thoroughly enough but he probably wouldn't check the back just yet. We had time. 

"So what did you guys do during the game?" I asked watching the clouds go by. 

"Booed when Slytherin scored, cheered when Ravenclaw scored. The exact opposite of the Gryffindor and Slytherin match. I wish I had a friend in Gryffindor..; but I don't..; so I guess I don't really have a reason to try to sneak into the Gryffindors' side..; except for the Ravenclaw matches." Serenity answers, staring upward at something other than the sky. 

I hear Serenity sigh deeply then lay back on the damp grass. It was a wonder how she could totally ignore the cold of the frost and air and be totally content to lay on the frosty ground. 

"Ever wonder why we were put in Slytherin?" Serenity says, closing her eyes. 

"I don't know about you, but the other founders didn't have a chance to get me. Slytherin snatched me up so fast it made even my head spin." I answer, laughing ruefully. 

"I don't know about me either. I mean. Grand-pere Stephan was a Ravenclaw and Grand-mere Andrea was a Gryffindor, not to mention that Grand-pere Robert was a Hufflepuff and Grand-mere Claudia was a Ravenclaw. Where in there was Slytherin?" Serenity says, her face set emotionlessly but her voice quavered just the slightest. She always had that slightly annoying habit of calling her relatives by their French titles but I didn't complain. To each their own. I knew she hated the chases and the relentless harassing..; what choice did she have? The Sorting Hat said Slytherin..; There hasn't once been a re-Sorting of a student. There were always firsts but that would be one first that wouldn't happen for some time to come. 

My thoughts were interrupted when I hear Serenity mutter something, not to me but to the sky. 

"Please, Great Spirit. If you allow Diana to come to Hogwarts, don't send her down my path." 

I didn't know how to respond so I kept my mouth shut but then I hear shouts coming from inside the castle. 

"Let's go. Malfoy'll look here soon." I say. Serenity rose from the ground, the back of her robes amazingly free of frost, and stared at me with a mysterious glint in her eyes. The glint vanished as quickly as I had noticed it and it was replaced by a look of deviousness. 

"Let 'em try to keep up with us." Serenity says, grinning maliciously and taking my hand and running towards the back door. 

"Umm... shouldn't we be running anyway but where they are?" I ask as we enter the school. 

"That would be the right idea if we had a place to go. We'll just have to make it to the common room and into the girls' dormitory. They can't go in there," Serenity says as we ran down a corridor leading down near the dungeons. 

"That's your plan?" I ask in an exasperated tone. "And how do you plan to get past the goons that are probably guarding the door?" 

"I believe you're the one with the fighting expertise," That mysterious glint appears in her eyes again as a smirk flashes on her face. We begin to slow down as we reach the end of the corridor. I strain my ears to any sound. 

We were close to the common room now and soft voices could be heard near the entrance. Serenity stops and gives my hand a slight squeeze. I let go and float up to the ceiling. I turn my head around the corner and saw Flint and Bletchley, the Slytherin keeper, still in their Quidditch robes leaning against the wall talking about their victory but looking at every entrance that is around the area. They seem to almost know we were there but obviously didn't expect we'd be on the ceiling so they weren't looking up. I turn my head back and float down next to Serenity. 

"How many?" 

"Two." 

"Who?" 

"Flint and Bletchley," I sigh as I think about the odds. They were bigger and stronger, but they were dumber. 

"I don't like the odds, Liz," Serenity whispers, thinking the same thing I was. " I don't think we can fight them and win." 

"So we won't fight them," I say as pranks and old tricks start entering my mind. I concentrated on my room saying, "_Accio marbles_." I could feel energy leaving me but soon my little marble pouch came into view. I poured a few into my hand. 

"You can't be serious," Serenity says, realizing what I plan to do. "That's the oldest trick in the book, Liz. They're not that stupid." 

I look down at the bright golds, blues, and reds. I sigh and look at the dull gray, stone floor. Hmmmm.... "Well we're going to change the trick a little. Can you do the Camouflage Charm on these? I'm still not very good at wand spells." 

I pour out the marbles in my hands as Serenity took out her wand. She mutters a few words, waving her wand around the marbles. I watch as the marbles began to change. They look like drops of water put under flashing lights. Then, as suddenly as they had started flashing, they turned a dull gray exactly like the floor. 

I hand her half of the marbles and start placing them all over the floor. We quickly place them around and look at the finish product. You couldn't tell by first glance there was anything wrong. The trick just might work. I start floating over the marbles. 

"Wait," Serenity hisses under her breath. "How am _I_ supposed to get by?" 

"Ever heard of stepping stones?" I hissed back. Then in a louder voice, "Don't worry, Serenity. We lost them." 

I float around the bend and face the two guards at the entrance. I give a mock reaction of shock and say, "Never mind! Run!" 

I float over the marbles and grinned as I heard Flint yell, "We've got you now!" 

The two turned the corner at racing speed. They slid over the marbles, shock on their faces, and landed flat. Serenity jumps up bounced off Flint and Bletchley's backs with grunts from each. She lands clear away from the marbles and gracefully on the floor. She raises her hands in the air like a gymnast completing a floor routine. I laugh as she blows kisses to an imaginary audience. 

I hear more grunts as Flint and Bletchley try to get back up. I jump up and kick both of their heads, "I don't think so." 

They blanked out and fell back down. I took a deep breath and raised my hand. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." The marbles float up a little but then fall back to the ground. I shrug, "It was worth a try." 

Serenity rolls her eyes and says, "Show off." She takes out her wand and says the spell herself. The marbles levitate three feet in the air, and I snatch them out off mid-air in a minute. "Thanks, Serenity." 

"Let's get going before Malfoy comes around." 

"Yeah." 

We came up to the entrance sighing with relief. Home stretch! But as we passed through the entrance, we came face to face with Professor Snape. 

"Miss Silverwing-" Snape started in his oily tone with a hint of irritation. My heart completely drops as I hear Serenity sigh. "-in my office, now!" He pauses for a second in thought and adds, "Liz, you come, too." 

"Let me save you the trouble," Serenity started, raising her hand. In a lower voice she says, "Malfoy told me something interesting you two. You were cheering for Ravenclaw, Miss Silverwing. Detention for a week. You're a Slytherin. Start acting like one." 

"And Liz," I started joining in. Oh well, we were already in deep trouble. "How dare you support this? You can join Miss Silverwing. Oh and by the way, imitating me will also give you another weeks detention. That's two weeks, the both of you!" 

"We're sorry for dishonoring the house, Professor," Serenity drops her head guiltily. "We'll go up to our rooms now to reflect on what we've done. We await our punishment by owl. Have a good day, Professor Snape." 

By now Snape's face had turned red and everyone in the common room was looking our way. All he could say is, "Three weeks detention. Don't do that again or I'll tell the Headmaster. Now get out of my sight." 

We ran up the stairs of the dorm to Serenity's room. None of the other first year girls were inside. 

"Do you think we should have taken that far?" Serenity asks looking out the window. 

"Doesn't matter really," I answer lying on one of the beds at random. "I doubt Snape would ever admit to Professor Dumbledore that he can't control two students. But a three weeks detention. I'd say we had that coming." 

Serenity gave a sigh but was smiling. "It was worth it. Did you see Snape's face get redder with every word? I didn't plan the day to be like this." 

"Yeah," I lay there on the bed looking up into nothing. "Life's funny like that." 

_ _

_Disclaimer~ Serenity, Lisa, and Carita are Ani-Kami's. Liz and the elves are mine. Everyone else goes to the talented JKR!_


	5. Chapter Five ~ Serenity ~ Green & Silver...

Chapter Five Green and Silver Holidays

Chapter Five

Serenity's PoV~

'Dear Harry,'

"No. That won't work." I mutter, tearing the small strip of used parchment off, and start again.

'Hello Lightning'

"Too familiar." I grumble and tear off another strip.

It was the last fifteen minutes of Potions class on the day before the end of term. Snape had graded my potion, no doubt failing me, Draco was being a jerk and harassing Harry and Ron Weasley about them not going home for the holidays and I was trying to write an encouraging and sympathetic letter to Harry. I may not like Ron that much but Harry _seemed_ likeable enough.

'Lightning~

Dragon Wrongway is only jealous. It's not as if he has much of a family to go back to. Don't let him get to you.

Fights,

Talon'

"Yes!" I exclaim quietly, folding the parchment into quarters in my lap.

Taking my wand out of my pocket, I imagine the note flying over to Harry's desk. Two words float into my mind so I mutter them.

"_Nepaccio lettre_."

The note whizzes out of my lap, past a row of Slytherins, then onto Harry's worktop.

I chance a glance at the clock hanging above and behind Snape's desk, "Stop Looking At The Clock And Finish Cleaning Up". Figures. Even the clock had an attitude. Too many years of hanging around Snape, I guess.

I look over towards Harry but only caught a glimpse of him just noticing the note before Liz pounces on me.

"What were you thinking?!? If Snape _or_ Malfoy find out that you wrote a note to Harry..." Liz panics.

"Calm down, Lizzy. I signed it under a different name." I answer calmly, bending over to pick up my bag.

As if on queue, the bell rings loudly to toll the end of class and we quickly leave the freezing dungeon.

"Eating lunch with Harry today?" I ask as we start up the stairs.

"No. We'll see each other plenty during the Winter Holidays." she answers, floating along beside me.

"Think you could introduce me to those Weasley Twins?" I ask, lowering my voice so only Liz could hear me.

"Not likely. With all the other Slytherins gone, Snape'll have nothing better to do than breathe down our necks." Liz answers, dropping her voice as well.

(Authoress' Note: Kudos to the GryffindorArcher for complaining near constancy about his Geometry teacher that has _admitted_ to being Snape's idol.)

"Oh well. I'll meet them eventually if I have to keep taking the fall for their pranks." I sigh as we enter the Great Hall. Some of their pranks were _really_ good. There was one just last week that had the entire Slytherin team glued to their brooms. Let's just say I was _really _looking forward to pulling a prank or two with…

"Duck!" Liz snaps, forcing me down as an apple and some au gratin potatoes zoom over our heads and spatter against the wall behind us. When we stood up, Liz was glaring daggers at me.

"Oh come on! We both know that none of them could have found out that I'm Talon this fast even if Bluemoon told them." I snap defensively, sitting down at the Slytherin table.

"Bluemoon is a hawk, Serenity. None of them can understand her." Liz replies reasonably.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that." I answer and clap my hand to my mouth. How could I have let slip that I can talk to hawks!?!

"But... But that... That means..." Liz stutters. I remove my hand from my mouth and cut her off.

"Not now Liz. The idiots'll begin to wonder why you feel like catching flies with your mouth." I say quietly and start eating.

Lunch would have been quiet were it not for the fact that Liz and I were alternately ducking flying food and sending it back the way it'd come. 

After lunch, Liz drags me, protesting wildly, across the entrance hall as Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus pelt down to the Slytherin Common Room and to their rooms, no doubt, to change into non-food spattered robes.

"Grab a broom and fly up to my window. We'll talk there." Liz says tersely as we step outside the castle doors, then she apparates away to her room.

"Sure. I don't need to sit in on Professor Fatespirit's class today. I'll just tell him that you needed to talk to me about something trivial." I mutter, drawing up my collar to cover most of my face and trudging my way to the broom shed.

When I opened the door to the shed, the Shooting Star I'd used for Flying Lessons fell out and into my hand.Looking warily into the shed, I say, "Okay. Who am I to ignore the promptings of fate?"

I mount the old, but reliable, broom and kick off. The feeling that I was where I belonged washes through me as I fly upwards until I'm level with the Astronomy tower, not too far away from Liz's window. I make the broom slope gently towards Liz's now open window. I duck my head and fly in the window, landing lightly on the floor.

"Can you talk to hawks?" Liz asks, skipping the pleasantries, in clipped tones but before I could answer, I heard something outside.

"_Serenity!_" Bluemoon shrieks from somewhere outside, probably near Slytherin Tower.

I quickly stick my head out the window and call out, "_Bluemoon! Over here!_"

Sure enough, Bluemoon came zooming around the Slytherin end of the castle. I back away from the window and, moments later, Bluemoon sweeps in and lands on Liz's bedside table.

"_Do you realize how good your grandfather is to us hawks? I almost envy Silverwing._" Bluemoon boasts, fluffing her feathers and starting to preen them back into place.

"_Then why don't you stay with him?_" I grumble in a hiss. There wasn't any point in hiding it from Liz anymore. I'm a horrible liar. Bluemoon looks at me with a hurt and disdainful look.

"_Well someone has to keep a sharp eye on you. Besides, your grandfather had a few mice for me for taking his letter to you._" Bluemoon grouses, holding out one of her legs while balancing precariously on the edge of the table.

Only then did I notice the letter tied to her leg. I leap forward to retrieve the letter addressed to myself in a script similar to my own. Hastily, I open the envelope and read the letter.

Sha-girl,

I know you were upset about missing the Shamans/Witches Quidditch match but that's probably changed by now. By the way, the Witches won, 320 to 170.

Tradrin told me that you were sorted to Slytherin. I realize you, most likely, feel that this has, somehow, let me down. Don't let yourself believe this. I fully understand Slytherin's reputation, but I know you. Besides, if you ever turn to the dark powers, I will make sure you regret the morning Silverwing broke out of his cage.

On a lighter note, Diana is doing well at Artene. She beat the entire Vilification team and was hence named a co-captain. Sounds familiar, no?

If you get the chance, say hello to a girl named Liz for me. She was also in Slytherin but extremely friendly. I hope she's still there. She was a light in the darkness of Slytherin.

Spirit Speed,

Stephan Starrefeather

"Hey Liz. My grandpere says 'hi'." I say, happy to know the Wichita Witches had won their last match against the Dakota Shamans. That meant that they'll most likely tie for the Mid-America Cup.

"What _is_ your grandfather's last name? I only know his first." Liz asks. I nearly didn't hear her because I was imagining the Shamans/Witches match.

"Hmm? Oh! Starrefeather." I answer, snapping away from the image of Hollie Windhunter, the Witches' Seeker, and Tovax Speedlight, the Shamans' Seeker, diving after the snitch.

"Stephan _Starrefeather is your __grandfather and you didn't tell me?" Liz snaps, jumping forward._

"I didn't think it mattered." I answer, affronted.

"Didn't think it _mattered?" Liz repeats mockingly. "He's only the most famous inventor in the magical world!" Liz exclaims in exasperation._

"Excuse me, oh immortal Liz, for thinking that who my grandpere was would be of any concern to anyone outside my family!" I reply sarcastically.

Liz scoffs. "Did you hear a _word I said? Your grandfather created the Remembralls!"_

"He's always been just grandpere to me!" I snap back.

"You're a pureblood! You should be with them!!" Liz returns spitefully.

"If the price for being pureblood is to be like them, I'd rather be muggleborn like they say I am!" I glare at Liz, daring her to challenge me; daring her to say something against me.

Liz recoils, blinking, seemingly startled at my sudden outburst. Liz then nods, as if in agreement.

"Besides," I add, calming down, " I was raised to live off my own merits, not my family's."

Liz nods again. Our eyes meet and, for moments that felt like eternity, silence filled the small round room.

Abruptly, we both start laughing, breaking the silence completely. I think it was because of the utter lunacy of the argument.

"Spirits save me, what were we fighting about?" I ask, laughing and nearly collapsing into a chair.

"Gods all, that was so silly, it's funny!" Liz exclaims, still laughing as well.

"Definitely a silly thing to fight about." I sigh, standing up.

"Don't I know it!" Liz agrees and then leans forward, sitting on her bed. "Why didn't you tell me you could talk to hawks though?"

"I guess I was afraid of the reaction, mostly. You know? The skeptical-prove-it-then-laugh routine. I only told ma grandmere and I only talked with Silverwing, Sunsmear, and, lately, Bluemoon." I answer reasonably.

"Good enough for me!" Liz says, flinging out her arms in release of the subject. Inadvertently though, one of her arms sweeps dangerously close to Bluemoon, who just barely ducked in time.

"_Watch it! If you're quite__ finished?" Bluemoon sighs peevishly._

"_Yes, Bluemoon, you can go." I answer. I turn back to Liz with a grin as Bluemoon flits, twittering, out Liz's __still open window._

"What did you _say to her?" Liz asks, starting to laugh again._

"I just told her she could leave. She was getting impatient." I answer innocently. "I didn't ask her to stick around. Sometimes I honestly wonder why she stays – Ah!"

All I'd done was lean on the wall across from the window and I wound up falling _through it, into a corridor._

The corridor was very familiar, as I passed it every Thursday, coming or going from Astronomy class. There was a painting behind me of a woman, called Rowena Ravenclaw by the plate at the bottom of the frame.

She was copper-skinned with a black-as-pitch hair and midnight blue eyes and wearing deep blue robes. The woman smiles and laughs lightly at my still shocked expression.

"Hello dear!"she says, eyes twinkling like stars at night.

"Hello." I answer uncertainly.

"Oh! Silly me. My name is Rowena but call me Row. That's what Liz called me all the time." Rowena says, laughing at herself now.

"Why do you want _me to call you 'Row'?" I ask, slightly confused. I knew Liz had worked with the founders but was she on such good terms with Ravenclaw that she called her by a nickname?_

"Well, you must be a friend of Liz's if you fell through me and a friend of Liz's is a friend of mine!" Rowena answers.

"All right…" I reply warily

"I've heard of the fuss you two've been making in Slytherin. The Fat Lady is quite the gossip which comes in handy when I don't often leave my frame." Rowena adds smiling.

"Thanks." I was smiling as well but it fades as I realize a very ugly fact.

"Er… Row? How am I supposed to get back into Liz's room?" I ask seriously. I did _not want to go all the way back down to the broom shed and fly back up to Liz's window._

"That would be simple, m'dear girl. Step by step, you need to touch the nameplate once then walk right through this painting." Rowena answers, shifting to one side of the frame.

"Thank you." I reply with a gracious curtsy.

"Don't you curtsy to me, girl. Save it for Godric, or, indeed, for Salazar. Don't be a stranger now, you hear me girl?" Rowena scolds, fiercely friendly.

"Yes, Row." I answer, brushing a finger against the nameplate. A soft shimmer falls across the painting then vanishes. Rowena nods and I step through.

It was strange to say the least. One moment, there was a painting in front of me; the next, pitch black; then finally, Liz's room.

Liz, upon first glance, looked to be in a dead panic. However, her expression quickly changes to relief when she sees me.

"Serenity! Where'd you go? How'd you get there and back? I didn't know there was an illusion wall in my room! I'll _really kill the person that put it there!" Liz rants after hugging me, I assume, to see if I was real._

"In sequence: I was in the corridor by the Astronomy tower; I fell through the wall; you wouldn't know about it, since you always apparate in; and I don't think you can kill someone that's _already dead." I answer lengthily._

"What?" Liz asks, surprised. At the last part, I assume.

"I'll show you later but do you realize how much more we can do now that I can get to your room without a broom?" I ask quickly, changing the subject with a mischievous grin.

Liz mirrors my expression and blasts into plotting tricks for when the Slytherins came back.

I glance at my digital watch and my eyes widen. 

"Ay! I'm late!" I exclaim, snatching up my bag that I hadn't had time to put away.

"For what? You've always had Friday afternoons off." Liz asks, extremely puzzled now.

"Tra – Professor Fatespirit asked if I could attend his third year lesson on Fridays and I'm late!" I reply, grabbing the broom by the window.

"Third year Shamanism?" Liz repeats weakly.

"I'll explain at dinner. Listen, could you return this to the shed? I'll get to class faster if I go through the wall again."

Liz nods numbly so I toss her the broom and dash back through the wall.

"Bye!" Rowena calls from behind me.

"See you!" I yell back, running full sprint down the corridor.

~*~^~*~^~*~Small POV Change~*~^~*~^~*~

"What's the count?" asks a man in a forgotten painting in a secluded corridor of Hogwarts. He had a greasy drawling tone. "I have the protector for my line. Rowena? Helga? Alora? Godric?"

"Godric has the heir of my line in his house, right Uncle?" asks a sweet looking woman with black hair and electric blue eyes.

"Yes, Alora, he is. Both of mine are here, and I have one other. A protector, I think, of Rowena's line." Another man answers. His voice was a strong baritone and presumably, Godric.

"Yes. He's my line's protector. I've run into my heir a few times too. She's friends with Liz." Rowena says.

"That girl…" the greasy voice snarls.

"Yes. _That girl, Salazar." Rowena snaps. "If you don't like where she's been sorted, I'd like to see you try to take it up with the Hat."_

Greasy-voice, now known as Salazar, grumbles and subsides.

"I have my line's protector but no heir yet." Says a brown-haired, brown-eyed woman in yellow robes. The only one she could be was Helga.

"So that's three heirs and four protectors, missing Helga's and my line's heir." Salazar counts off. 

"My protector hasn't shown yet either. I think there's been a mistake. She should be here this year." Alora complains.

"Don't worry Alora. They'll all show eventually. They're destined to." Rowena says.

~*~^~*~^~*~POV Reversion~*~^~*~^~*~

So I did explain; everything from how I knew Professor Fatespirit to why I was able to attend his Third year class. Not that I liked any minute of it. After I'd finished, we started plotting a prank for the morning, just to test if the ghost act would work.

"Ready…" Liz says quietly. "_Now!"_

At her prompting, I take off the spells on pails upon pails of icy lake water, strategically positioned around the common room. Shrieks of surprise, as well as cursing fill the air as Liz and I try to stifle our giggles.

"SILVERWING!" I hear Draco howl from near the fireplace. Liz and I glance at each other and quickly dash out of the common room.

We ran away from the pursuing wet Slytherins together up to a separation point, marked by a suit of armor with a replica of my family coat of arms. At this point, Liz crosses my path to the right to head near Gryffindor Tower and I split left, heading towards Ravenclaw Tower. Hopefully, we'd lose some of the Blood Gang on the way. 

"You're _mine, Silverwing!" Marcus yells. I hear his and others' pounding footfalls chasing after mine._

"I'm not _anyone's, Marcus!" I shout back over my shoulder as I round a corner and dash up a trick staircase. I hear a two howls of fury as I reached the top of the stairs. I could only afford a quick glance to see that two of my chasers were trapped in the two trick steps I'd jumped over._

A few hallways and two more trick stairwells later, I was down to two pursuers; Marcus and Gregory Goyle. Thankfully, I was nearing the astronomy tower and the astronomy classroom where I'd meet up with Liz.

Liz and I burst into the familiar passageway at the same time, turning sharply away from the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw. Oh well. So one of us didn't have to decimate the Astronomy room. All the better to save energy for running.

Careening through the classroom, Liz and I bursting through a door opposite the one we'd come in, we began our small circuit of the twelfth floor or the castle.

Coming around a corner and seeing the Astronomy classroom doors that we'd used as an exit, I stumble in feigned surprise.

"We've gone in circles!" Liz exclaims loudly, mocking shock mixed with defeat. Cackles of victorious laughter echo from behind us.

"Go to the room! I can handle this!" I shout back, clutching my small necklace medicine bag. '_Spirit of wolf, hear my blight, speed my feet, aide my flight. Lupus celeritas!' I chant silently, focusing on the small moonstone inside the blue leather pouch with my first initial and last name beaded in platinum-colored beads._

Almost immediately, I feel my speed increase and felt like I could run longer, if needed. Abruptly, Liz left my side in a faint, inward rush of air into where she'd been.

I ignore my last two normal exits and head right for the unusual one; the painting of Rowena. I make a show of looking for an illusion wall. Faking fear, I turn to my pursuers, my hands against the wall; my left hand on the nameplate.

"Any last words, Silverwing?" a sopping wet Draco asks, an evil glint in his eyes as Marcus cracks his knuckles.

"Yeah. I'd like pepperoni, pineapple and extra cheese on my tombstone." I reply with a grin, and fall backwards through the wall behind the painting.

I was able to just catch a glimpse of the fury on Draco's and Marcus's faces when I found myself backwards-somersaulting to lay flat on my back on Liz's room's floor.

"Whew!" I exclaim, sitting up and accepting Liz's offer of assistance to my feet.

"That was fun!" Liz replies happily. She'd always got a, sort of, buzz after we managed to escape immediate pain for a prank.

"I can wait to do that again." I say, flopping into a chair and laying there like an over-cooked noodle.

"Don't worry. We have two weeks of holidays to recover." Liz replies sympathetically, sitting down on her bed.

"So what'll we do next?" I ask tiredly. Liz and I exchange a quick glance and began plotting in earnest. Needless to say, the next term would be interesting.

_Disclaimer and More Notes:My intense gratitude to my partner in crime, Electra-chan, for waiting ever-so-patiently for this part and for helping me through the finer, and more finicky, points of this chapter._

_I own Serenity, Bluemoon, Stephan Starrefeather and his reputation, Silverwing, Andrea Windlight-Starrefeather and her advice, Sunsmear, and the illusion wall behind the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw, the PERSONALITY of Lisa Turpin and words for the Banishing Charm only and Carita Reilin. However, I don't own: Rowena Ravenclaw, Harry, Ron, Draco, the Weasley Twins, Snape and the Banishing Charm. Oh! I owe Professor Tradrin Fatespirit to GryffindorArcher and Liz is always Electra-chan's!_

_An explanation about the "you'll regret the morning Silverwing broke out of his cage" thing. The Cherokee have a tradition of making a newborn's last name, in some way, an event that happened that day. Serenity's last name is Silverwing because Silverwing flew in the room's window just as Serenity was born (July 14th, 1980)._

_Yes! I'm finally done! ("Yeah"… *unenthusiastic*) Electra-chan! It's finally your turn!_

_Tah-tah!_

~Tes-sama

or

~Ani-Kami

_ _


	6. Chapter Six ~ Liz ~ Happy Valentine's Da...

Chapter Six

Liz's POV~ 

I look through the window of the first year Slytherin boys' room. All are sleeping soundly and wouldn't be up for at least two more hours. I look down at the now pink wooden basket in my hands. Inside are small bright flowers of the same color. Turning everything inanimate pink, Magical Rosadas are the best Valentine's gift. 

I concentrate on the lock on the other side of the window. Pushing some of my magical energy out to the window, I turn the hook inside. Perfect. I open the window letting the snow and wind blow into the room. My glove changing from black to dark pink, I toss the flowers onto the floor of the room; the rug and floor taking on the color of the small flowers. So far so good. 

"_Playful wind from all around pick these flowers from the ground._

_It's time to play a little prank on this room so dark and dank._

_It's Valentine's; the goal is clear. Let's give this room a little cheer_." I whisper a call in a language long forgotten, even by the Magical folk of these times. I had been taught by the best starting with an old friend who would have laughed if I'd forgotten the old tongue of faeries and elves. 'Merlin probably is laughing anyway,' I think, watching the black, silver, and green room transform into something from Barbie's playhouse. The tapestries, beds, even their pajamas are pink as the wind flows the flowers through the curtains of the beds. 'The winds love pranks almost as much as I do.' 

* * * * * 

"What are you doing up so early?" I hear Serenity's voice ask behind me. It had been over an hour since I had left the boys' room, flowers and all, and had come down to the common room by the fire. 

"Just waiting," I answer, looking up from the fire to my only friend in Slytherin. She already had her uniform on. "What no pink or red or even white? I thought you of all people would be wearing something for Valentine's Day." 

"I am. See?" She turns around so I can see two braids that reminded me of the muggle movie Pipi Longstocking, one had pink laced through it and the other had red. The colors contrasted horribly with her midnight hair and silver tips. 

"Those aren't you're colors," I smile as she turns back around. 

"I know, but I had to wear something," she pauses as if a thought had just come to her. "Waiting?" 

As if on cue, screams of horror and curses float down to the common room. One of the many yelling, "Liz! Silverwing!" 

"What'd you do?" Serenity asks, looking in the direction of the boys' dormitory. 

"No time to explain everything," I say, as I pull out a wizarding camera I had bought yesterday. "Just be ready to run." 

At that moment, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle along with the other first year boys come running into the common room. I can hear Serenity stifle a giggle. Perfect. Not only were all of them wearing multiple shades pink, but also their hair was colored well! 

"That worked better than I thought," I mummer as I take a picture of the red faced pink Slytherins in front of me. 

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Serenity yells while pulling the back of my robe. 

"Hey that was my line," I whisper back to her taking another picture of the now charging Slytherins. 

"I want some part if I'm getting blamed for this too!" Serenity hisses back, opening the portal out of the common room. 

"We have to head to my room...through the Great Hall," I whisper, as we start running down the corridor. 

"Though the-? Oh," Serenity stops herself, getting the idea. There wasn't going to be many students in the Hall, but there would be enough to get the event heard by everyone in the school before breakfast. 

I can hear Draco and the others following right behind us as we entered the Hall. At quick glance I notice about ten to twenty Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws eating and one or two Gryffindors, including the twins? Perfect, a Valentine's gift to Serenity, even if it's one noticed moment by the twins. Good enough. I grab a pouch out of my jean pocket. I untie it and look at my precious marbles. I pore them behind Serenity and me. The sound of thuds and shocked exclamations reach my satisfied ears. I turn around to see the boys piled against each other. "_Accio marbles_," I whisper holding out my pouch and watching as they quickly flew into it. I pull out my camera and take another picture. 

"Hey Fred, George!" I call to the Gryffindor table. I hold up my camera high as Draco and the others begin to get up. "And to any Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw, if you want any of these pictures, you know where to go, or you can come to my friend." 

"And does your friend have a name?" Fred or George, I can never tell, asks. 

"Serenity, Serenity Silverwing," Serenity yells back, as we start to run again. Draco's energy increasing a hundred fold as he hears I'm selling my pictures. I turn around and start running backwards as I take picture after picture of him and the others...until I smack against a wall. 

"Ouch," I muttered rubbing the back of my head and hearing Serenity call back. "Go on." 

"Hand over the camera," Draco demands in a low hiss. 

"Yeah right," I smirk and apparate to my room, knowing Serenity would be there soon. 

* * * * * 

"How many pictures did you get?" Serenity asks, as she walks through my wall. That needed a little getting used to. I'd never had anyone but ghosts come through walls. Seeing a mortal do it was almost unnerving. 

"Ten or so," I answer, looking at my scrapbook of blackmail. It had hundreds of pages already full with pictures of millions of Slytherins and a few cocky Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Hufflepuffs, for the record, have never gotten on my bad side. 

Serenity glides a hand over each picture of Draco and his friends. "And you sell these?" 

"Copies," I correct. "Best way to make some money. Dumbledore's the only Headmaster in a century to even pay me for the help I do around here. I'm almost like a house elf." 

"How much are they worth?" Serenity asked. "I want one of each. First customer of your new sale." 

"They cost from nine Knuts to a Sickle, and I don't make my good friends pay for copies," I say, looking down at the book. "With the exception of Fred and George who sell the stuff they get from me." 

"How come you never told me?" Serenity asked. 

"How come you never told me you could speak to hawks? We all have our little things. I thought I'd told you before. But hey, if you want to help sell some pictures, I know of two Gryffindors who will be behind the greenhouses fifteen minutes before lunch..." 

* * * * * 

"Liz, my office, now," Snape mutters back to me, as his 1st Year Gryffindor/Slytherin class ends. 

"Yes, professor," I roll my eyes and head over towards the darker section of the dungeon, receiving pats on the back and small applause from passing Gryffindors along with glares and threats full of very painful promises from Slytherins. Serenity was definitely sorted into the wrong house. 

I only had to wait a minute before Snape came into the grotesque office. The floating eyeballs and tongues in jars really weren't doing anything for me. I smile sweetly at Snape. "What's the problem, Professor?" 

"You are, Liz; a Slytherin who turns on their best. Have you no pride in your own house?" 

"Am I allowed a negative answer to that?" 

"I don't know why I even bother. Why were you even sorted into this house?" 

"Believe me, you don't want to know that answ-" 

"Shut up! I'm sick of your pranks and games. This is a school, not a circus. I know very well this was all your idea. I hear Silverwing's name, but it's doubtful to me that she'd know about the Rosadas of the Faerie Kingdom." 

"For once you're right," I mutter, receiving a glare from Snape. 

"In fact, I've come to the conclusion that you're a bad influence. I think Dumbledore would agree. Don't you? Especially if he heard of all the disturbances in school." 

"Oh please, you can't prove anything. I'm not scared of you Snape, and I don't need to hear your lectures! You can't even control your own house!" I yell, heading towards the door. 

"I'm starting at the source right now. Your amount of detentions this year is shocking-" 

"So are Serenity's Hospital Wing records," I shot back, anger growing. 

"You're no help with that. You hurt your friend more than anyone. I can't keep tabs on every student, Liz. You're digging your own friend's grave." 

"I don't have to hear this from you. You don't seem to understand what goes on in this house though you're right in the middle of it. Do your job, Snape. For once do your job and let go," with that I apparate out. Though I'd never show it, what Snape said was true. I was no help, but would Serenity be better off without me? 

* * * * * 

"You're joking, right?" George asks. I shake my head, smiling. 

"No, that's fifteen Sickles, and nineteen Knuts. Take it or leave it." 

"That's far more than the pictures before!" 

"Hey, if you had to deal with Snape and Draco breathing down your neck, you'd realize the value of those pictures are far more than what I'm asking. Besides, you spend twice as much every time you go into Hogsmeade." 

"But-but-" 

"Hold on," Fred cuts in, as he grabs his brother back a few feet. They would discuss and balance candy against the pictures and in the end, agree. But it made them look professional. 

About to drop the price a few Knuts, I see Serenity come around the Greenhouse. She seemed to be favoring her right leg a little Oh no. Snape's voice comes back into my mind. _You hurt your friend more than anyone...digging your own friend's grave._

"So how's business?" Serenity's voice breaks my train of thought. I look up and smile, but there's no fooling Serenity. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing just wiping away the negative vibes from Snape's lecture." It isn't a complete lie. Skepticism is clear on Serenity's face, but Fred saves me from more questions. "Fourteen Sickles and any item you want from the Stash." 

"Deal," I sigh, giving in. "The Stash" was a bunch of junk with a few sweets and other items that the two "found" or bought. I have no use for any of it. The only thing I wanted was that map they stole from Filch some time back. 

I give the two practically all of my copies and help two more Gryffindors with Serenity before trouble comes in the shape of angry Slytherins. 

"Liz," Draco hissed through clenched teeth. He was wearing non-stained clothes, but the hat he wore still didn't hide his flamingo pink hair. 

Everyone scatters at the appearance of the group except for Serenity and myself - though I notice Serenity place a hand on her upper right thigh. I step in front of Serenity. "Run," I mutter under my breath. 

"No way, I'm staying," comes the stubborn response. 

"Is there something wrong, Malfoy?" I ask casually, stepping back slightly. Serenity can't run well and I can't leave her. We have to fight. _Wonderful_, I argue with myself. _How are we going to get out of this one? Unarmed. There's not even a large stick around, and in this small form, I can't fly up carrying Serenity or take down both Crabbe and Goyle. I'm not making Serenity use her wand. One against… one, two, three, four...seven wands! Not happening. Oh well, there's only one option and it's going to send me straight to Fudge. Damn._

I look up to see an open window of an empty classroom above us. I concentrate my power and stretch out my hand in front of me; my palm facing Draco. I let the power burst out of my hand. I can see the ground ripple as it reaches Draco and the others who get thrown back by the power. It isn't much, but enough to get me in a lot of trouble. I'm not down yet. I look back up at the window and use more of my power to push Serenity up in the air. The shock on her face is priceless, but she adapts fast and I push her up and through the window above us. I float myself up, hearing the curses below us. 

Racing out of the classroom, we head out to lunch that had started ten minutes ago. It isn't the safest place, but at least the only danger there with the whole school present is a food fight. 

"That was amazing," I hear Serenity say as we make our way to the Great Hall. "But didn't you say that you weren't allowed-" 

"Yeah, but who knows, maybe they won't notice it," I answer before she even finishes, but not very hopeful. 

"Why'd you do it, then?" 

"I didn't think you'd want to get punishment twice today," I mutter but loud enough that Serenity hears it. 

"I can take care of myself." 

"Right, and how'd you get that?" I ask pointing in the direction of her leg. She looked down. 

"I- long story." 

"That ends with Malfoy," I snapped more to myself for starting the whole thing. Serenity glares at me. 

"I'm not glass. I don't need a protector." 

"I didn't mean-" I'm cut off as I enter the Great Hall and am stopped by a large brown owl with a letter attached to his leg. 

I take it and look down at the familiar purple handwriting on the envelope. 

Liz

"They're getting faster," I mutter, looking down at the card that most likely didn't wish me a Happy Valentine's Day. Knowing already what it said, I open it anyway and mumble the memorized message that read: 

Big trouble. My office. Now. 

"I swear, he has no life," I say as the letter burns in my hand, having been read. _I'm sure Lucius is there too._ I think, looking at Serenity. "It looks like I've been called to a meeting with Pudge. I'm sorry, I must go to hear him try to kick me out for the two thousandth time since he was elected. For the record, I didn't vote for him." 

"I thought you aren't allowed to vote." 

"That's besides the point," I smile, looking down at the ashes in my hand. "I'm sorry Serenity. Just be careful, okay?" 

"I'll be fine," Serenity rolls her eyes. "But when you come back you're teaching me that trick with those magic waves." 

"Sure," I say, as I apparate out of the Great Hall and directly to Fudge's office. I find myself right in front of Fudge's desk and have the pleasure of hearing the Minister yelp in surprise. 

"I told you not to _do_ that!" Fudge exclaims. 

"Oh I'm sorry, Fudge. I guess I just forgot." 

"Just like you forgot that you aren't allowed you use that kind of magic, especially around the school," Fudge glares. "We don't need your kind infecting our children. If I catch you again-" 

"You'll what? Sit me in the corner of the room and think about what I've done?" 

"That's no way to speak to the Minister of Magic," a voice says calmly before me. 

"Lucius, what a surprise. Well, I'm honored you two think tabbing any magic I do is a time killer, but I have lunch to get to," I say, sitting down on the corner of Fudge's desk. 

"Actually I just walked in. What did you do this time?" 

"Why don't you ask your son?" Lucius' eyes widen a little at my response, but he quickly checks himself and his face returns to a neutral expression. 

"Liz," Fudge goes on. "If we detect your Elden spells near the school again, you will be banished from the Hogwarts grounds. I won't tolerate you bringing those ways around." 

"I promise not to do it again, _Minister_," I mock bow and apparate out. I wish I can argue, but in the view of the old magic was the same around the wizarding world. Most were scared of the unknowns around the magic, but the governments were another story. They were dependent on magical tools and tracking wand magic was easy. 

My way made people more powerful, depending on themselves. In America, I can sense the power from wizards and witches that most consider squibs. Elemental and Spiritual Magic. Serenity has the power; no doubt her grandfather plays a big part in that. 

I land on my bed and look out the window to the parts of the school in my view. _We built this place with the help of my magic._ I think, looking around the grounds. _What would Alora and Rowena say if they lived in this time that has forgotten those ways?_

*~*~*~*~ 

_Disclaimer~ Serenity, her family, her ability to talk to hawks and Alora are Ani-Kami's. Liz and the Rosadas are mine. Everyone else goes to the talented JKR!_


End file.
